


My own private Spider-Man

by Old_Two



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-05-18 18:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19340341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Old_Two/pseuds/Old_Two
Summary: 虫荷兰脑洞，当四次元小虫虫穿越到三次元，遇到自己的扮演者荷兰弟，会发生怎样的故事呢?





	1. 第一章

第一章

03:00AM． Studio 42 . 洛杉矶  
“Jon，我就休息半个小时，真的!”  
“好吧! 但不许脱戏服! 我不想一会儿再花一个小时等你穿进去! ”  
Tom Holland跟导演招招手表示同意，转身爬进了自己的拖车关上了门。  
呼~ 他喘了一口气闭上眼一个后空翻弹到床上，又深吸了一口气，慢慢的张开眼睛——  
“What?! ” 正对着Tom的天花板上，这时正吊着一个穿着全套蜘蛛侠戏服的人。Tom惊的坐起身，指着那个人，“你是谁!? 你怎么进来的?! ”  
“嘿，别激动，是我，Peter Parker，你们的好邻居...但...等一下...你是英国人吗？”  
“什么?! 你是谁?! 你再不下来我要叫保安了啊!” Tom心想该死，我这一定是遇上了那种疯狂的粉丝。  
“我是你啊~ ”天花板那人说着摘下面罩“或者说...你是我?”  
Tom瞪大眼睛，突然觉得自己丧失了语言能力，只能从嗓子眼儿挤出一声小狗般的哀鸣，因为面前这个人长得跟自己“一 模 一 样”  
“你看, 一样吧? Wow，我说我这个眉毛是怎么回事，原来是因为你小子... ”天花板上的那个人说着跳了下来，落在Tom的床边，一只手指指着他的眉毛，“我能摸摸看吗? ”  
“不! 这不可能! 你? 我? Peter Parker? ”  
“是啊是啊，我都说了一千遍了不是吗？我是Peter Parker，AKA Spider-Man，你是我的扮演者，对不对? 但他们这次居然找了个英国人，逗死我了，你再念一遍我的名字给我听听，你们是怎么念的来着? 皮塔~帕咔? 哈哈哈哈~”那个跟Tom长的一模一样的家伙自言自语着笑翻在地上。  
“你...我是说，你怎么会到这里来? 这不科学! ”  
“用这个...” Peter说着拿出一个老式BP机一样的东西，“破壁器! Wade给我的，他说他一直用，能打破次元壁，Wade说你们看到我们会很惊讶，看来还真是...”  
“Wade? 你是说Deadpool? ”  
“是啊，那家伙总是说什么漫威宇宙什么平行世界什么的，他说我们在另一个宇宙里都是由真人扮演的...切~就像我不是真人一样...”  
你确实不是真人啊，你是漫画人物...Tom差点把这句话说出口，幸好及时捂住了嘴，他觉得要是自己这么说了简直就像圣诞老人当众卸妆一样罪恶。  
“于是你真的是Peter Parker? 那个蜘蛛侠? ”  
“嗯，显然你也真的是我的扮演者了，你叫什么名字来着? 英国佬? ”  
“Tom，Tom Holland ”  
“幸会了! ”Peter伸出手，俩人握了握，这感觉真古怪，就像照镜子时里面的自己突然跑出来似的。Tom努力压制住自己仍然处于震惊尖叫中的心，小心翼翼的开口。  
“那...你来我们的宇宙做什么? ”  
“唔...不知道...我就是好奇，想来看看...除非你们这儿也有十八英尺高的喷火怪物要我打...你们有吗？”Peter说这个时，脸上露出了一丝兴奋的神色。  
“没，没有，那些都是CG的。”  
“啊，CG，听过这个词儿，我自己也会搞一点，我电脑还不坏的，你知道...诶，说起来你这车上有没有什么吃的啊，穿破次元壁什么的让我觉得好饿啊。”  
“噢，有的，等一下...” Tom下床打开房车上的小冰箱，放眼望去都是增肌用的蛋白粉和生牛肉碎，他皱了皱眉头拿了一小盒白水煮鸡胸肉的沙拉递给Peter，有点不好意思的问：  
“这个你吃吗？”  
“这什么玩意儿，我又不是兔子侠，等一下，你该不会告诉我你们这个宇宙没有Pizza和千层饼吧! ”  
“我正在演你啊，他们告诉我我太瘦了要长点肌肉所以只给我吃这个...”Tom有点委屈巴巴的说。  
“哦...这倒是...不过在我们那边好像吃什么跟体重没什么关系，大家好像身材一直都不错，当然，除了那种一开始就胖的家伙，哦! 对了! 前一阵子听说雷神一夜就长了个大肚子，我们还猜他是不是怀孕了，结果没几天好像又恢复原状了...”  
“你是说，你们的身材是根据我们演员的设定来的? ”  
“应该是吧，不然我们俩怎么会长的一样呢？哦! 薯片! 这个我可以吃的吧!? ”Peter自己翻箱倒柜找出了一袋乐事，象征性的问问Tom，没等他回答就啪的一拍打开了。

想到自己天天控制饮食还要撸铁，而面前这家伙却可以胡吃海塞不在乎身材，Tom顿觉有点嫉妒了，他正要从Peter手里抢走那袋薯片时，咚咚咚!房车的门外有人敲门——  
“Tom，出来了，第四幕，快一点，天黑前我们得把这一段拍完。”是导演Jon的声音。  
“啊，好! 马上，我马上就到...”Tom冲门外喊到，又扭头看着Peter说：“听着，我要去工作了，你在这别出来，你会吓到其他人，他们会把你抓起来的...或者更糟，会把我抓起来...总之，你千万别出去! 这里有电视也有饮料，你自己随便拿，我在间隔时会来找你! ”  
“哦，好...好吧... 虽然我不认为凭你们一群人能抓到我，但我会呆在这里的，我还有话要问你呢．” Peter说完又抓了一把薯片塞在嘴里，这让他看起来不太可信，不过Tom还是无奈打开了门，想了想，又扭过头说：“我也是，我也有很多话要问你，等着我! ” 


	2. 第二章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 好莱坞巨星遇上纽约好邻居

第二章

       Tom觉得自己大概是生病了——前几天他居然会认为自己在片场拖车上遇到了从MCU穿越来蜘蛛侠本尊，他还真的相信了，拍完一条就急急火火的回车上，甚至还跟经纪人讨了半盒pizza，却只看见空空如也的单人床和半袋薯片。

       是啊，用脚趾头想想都会明白——怎么可能呢?! 一个虚拟人物穿越到现实世界?! Tom觉得自己一定是太累了，每天十几个小时的拍摄与宣发日程让他喘不过气，以至于产生了幻觉，觉得自己遇到了自己扮演的角色。

[那半袋薯片怎么说?] Tom内心有另一个声音质问。  
        那...那一定是我在恍惚中吃掉了，整个过程我一定只是在做梦!

[哦，于是我们现在开始梦游了吗？你最好别把这事儿告诉别人，否则漫威大概都不敢跟你续约了...]  
        我知道! 我只是太累了! 我不是疯子! Tom双手锤击着扶手，差点把最后一句话吼出声，但他意识到自己还在飞机上，身边的空姐关切的走来问：“您有什么不舒服吗？ 先生? ”

“不，没有，我没事...一切都没事...”

        是的，一切都会没事的，我现在要回家了，回伦敦，戒网，戒工作，放自己一个两周长的大假，一切都会好起来的! 一定!

        三个小时后，归心似箭的Tom终于踏上了伦敦的土地，好久没回家，放完行李打算直奔附近常去的小酒吧呼朋唤友好好乐一番。出了家门，天色已暗，他所住的街区并不是很热闹，于是Tom掏出电话准备叫辆出租车——

           “嘿! 好莱坞巨星! ”  
           Tom扭头循声望去，看到自家房顶上蹲着一个人影，紧接着那影子又嗖得一下跳到他自己面前——  
         
“好久不见了，啊，想单独跟你碰面真不容易...”

       面前这个穿着红色紧身衣的人还能是谁呢？Tom扶额，这几天来的自我安慰算是全白做了，于是自己要么是疯了出现幻觉，要么就真的是遇上了突破次元壁的蜘蛛侠本尊。但不管哪一种可能都让他不知所措。

        “这就是你住的地方啊，真荒凉，果然不像我家大苹果。”  
        “什么荒凉，这叫安静! 纽约才是太乱了好么! ”虽然经常因为出身英国被质询，但Tom不喜欢别人攻击他的出生地。

         “哦，别急嘛，我不是有意的...” Peter说着伸出一只手拍了拍Tom的肩膀，“我是那种招人烦的纽约客，你懂的，没什么见识，没怎么出过门，以为曼哈顿就是宇宙中心了, 但我真的，还蛮开心能来欧洲的。”  
         
        来欧洲，Tom很想说他们英国人从来不怎么把自己脚下看作是欧洲的，但这无聊的地缘政治话题还是下次再谈吧。他现在可是面对着大名鼎鼎的蜘蛛侠本人啊! 脑子里的喧嚣都让他快要忍不住叫出声了：  
        “你为什么没等我?! 我还给你带了pizza回来!你却走了! ” Tom没想到自己脱口而出的居然先是这么一个怨妇般的问题，他本来想问问Peter能不能看看他的蛛丝发射器，或者能不能摸摸他的手套，哪怕是问问真正的蜘蛛侠制服是不是像自己的道具一样需要穿丁字裤在里面也好，但那个关于他不告而别的疑问显然在他脑海里盘旋了太久，不受控制的先弹了出来。

        “哦，那天啊...我真的很抱歉... 纽约出事儿了，我是说在我的世界的纽约，我必须离开...”Peter说着把搭在Tom肩膀上的手滑到他的手臂上，只穿了短袖的Tom感觉到那个手套擦过自己的肘弯，磨沙纸一样奇妙的触感——天哪! 我碰到蜘蛛侠了! 不! 更妙! 是蜘蛛侠碰到我了! 他的手套就像猫舌头! 天哪!

        “但我那天也等了你好一会儿呢，我一直在拖车里看着你们呢...”Peter并没有听到Tom内心的尖叫，依然自顾自说着，“你挺不错的，我看到你做了好几个空翻，还有那个上墙的姿势，我打赌我要不是被蜘蛛咬过肯定做不到那一点。”

       蜘蛛侠本尊在夸我呢! 这简直是继Stan说我是最符合他设定的蜘蛛侠以后的第二个奇迹! Tom，快快快! 打起精神说点什么!

        “谢谢! 我是说我能听你这么说太开心了，毕竟我是在出演你，能被你本尊这么夸奖对我简直太重要了! ” Tom说完正重的拉起Peter的手握住，但他的内心按耐不住激动——我抓住蜘蛛侠的手了! 他这会儿能完全体会到漫展上跟自己握手的小男孩的心情。

        “啊呀，别这么正经嘛...” Peter抽回自己的手，又搭在Tom肩膀上，“嘿，说到你在出演我...是不是，该分我点版税什么的? ”  
       Tom没料到会有这么一问，正在紧张该怎么回答，Peter却拍了拍他的屁股，继续道：  
       “我快饿死了，你上次那Pizza我也没吃到，这回总该请我吃饭了吧! ”  
        “当然!”  
        
       最终二人选择了一家两个街区外的Nando's，是Tom小时候常去的那家烤鸡店。虽然并不光鲜但足够安全，能让他带着一个全副武装的蜘蛛侠进去吃饭而不被狗仔包围。

       “Thomas! 小家伙! 好久没见你回咱们这儿了! ”店老板一见到他就热情的过来打招呼，“你妈妈怎么样? 哦，这个穿制服的小家伙又是谁? 是你吗Harry? ”  
       “一切都好，他不是Harry，他是我们...我们片场的替身演员...” Tom几乎是立即就想到了这个借口。  
       “啊，又一个Spidey，看来我们伦敦的蜘蛛侠马上要超过纽约了! ” 店主说着得意的朝吧台那边笑了笑，又回头跟Tom招手：“这边来，孩子，里面有个桌子靠墙角，我敢打包票不会让人来打扰你们的! ”  
        “太感谢了你了，乌尔里希先生! ”这就是为何Tom会选择在带蜘蛛侠来这里，他知道店老板总是这么善解人意。

        两个小伙子当然先是二话不说狂吃了一通，直到第三盘鸡块被干掉了一半以后，Tom才搓搓手开了腔：

        “你一直带着那个不会难受吗？” Tom指了指Peter的面罩，他只掀起了一个角挂在鼻梁上，露出嘴吃饭。Tom还注意到那个面罩上的眼镜真的是上下开合的，就像真人眼睛一样能睁开闭上，不像自己的那样全靠后期。  
        “哦，面罩吗? 还好吧，我习惯了...” Peter说着又拿起一根薯条，“况且，要是我摘了面罩会不会被人认出来? ”

         “拜托! 咱俩长得一模一样! 被认出来别人也会以为是我啊! 而且我们家兄弟四个，就算是有人看见肯定也以为是我在和Harry他们吃饭。

        “兄弟四个?! ” Peter摘下面罩，显然有点震惊。转而又低下头揉揉脑袋，“我一个兄弟也没有，我父母也...”  
        还没等他说完，Tom已经伸手穿过桌子握住Peter的一个拳头，拍了拍说“你的故事我知道的，我读过剧本，明白吗? ”他看Peter有点难过，不希望他再继续说下去，虽然对别人来说只是漫画和电影里的情节，但对面前这个人来说，应该是真正的生离死别吧。

        Peter也显然不愿意再耽于这个话题，他叼着半根薯条，表情又重新活泼了起来 “那谈谈你吧，大明星，说说看你演我是什么感受? ”

        “我觉得自己太幸运了! 我没想到自己能接到一个从幼年起就一直崇拜的角色! ”  
       “幼年? 慢着，可是我们不是才17岁吗？”  
       “蜘蛛侠很早就出名了啊? 也许不是你这一个宇宙，你知道的，你们有很多宇宙... ”  
       “哦，多元宇宙，嗯是有这么回事，不过我从没认真考虑过这个问题，想想也真神奇，在其他的世界里，也有跟我一样的家伙，就像你一样! ” 小蜘蛛兴奋的说着，拿脚踢了踢桌子底下Tom的腿。  
        “是啊，不过...也不一定完全一样，比如我并不是17岁，我今年23岁了。”

        “哈! 怪不得你看起来皱纹比我多! ”

        “闭嘴!”这下换Tom重重的踢了Peter一脚，不过他俩随即都笑了起来。之后Tom看了看店老板，示意他过来结账。

        “啊，大明星果然帅!” Peter看着Tom拿信用卡刷完又签了百分之二十的小费后感叹道——“我总盼望这能抱住这么一个有钱人的大腿儿，没想到是我自己的。”

       “我也没那么有钱了，事实上就在接拍你的戏前我还差点走投无路去做木匠呢。”

      “什么?! 难道你不是那种从小就出名的童星吗？我今天来的路上可是做了点调查的...”

      “拜托，你想想看一个学过芭蕾舞演过舞台剧的男孩在学校里会招人待见吗？我几乎一直被欺负，还挨过揍，所以我没能完成学业...”

      “天哪?! ”Peter没有意识到自己会听到这样的故事，他原以为另一个宇宙的自己，总该是集万千宠爱在一身的。

      “后来还有一段时间我没什么工作，没有面试机会，我甚至还去酒吧洗过盘子，我是说，我的人生并不总是头等舱和五星级酒店的，很长一段时间都不是...”Tom说着起身，Peter也随即站起来。

       “好吧...很高兴得知我在任何一个宇宙都是这么衰...”Peter两手拍拍Tom的肩膀，算是安慰。这感觉有点神奇，因为面前的人完全和自己一样高，长相也一样。Peter觉得好像是面对着自己从未谋面的双胞胎兄弟（如果他有过的话...）显然对面的Tom也有此感受，在俊男美女扎堆儿的好莱坞，几乎人人都比Tom高上半头，他虽然觉得自己不该为这个自卑，但其实还是有一点，而面前这个人就好像自己的弟弟一样（虽然他此刻不想承认弟弟们也都比他高了），既不需要抬头仰视也不需要高攀，就这样，平等的，站在自己面前。

哔——哔——哔——

        Peter腰间的蜂鸣器响了，两人随即都从刚才的恍惚状态中清醒过来，“Shit，我得回去了，使命召唤，我们那边出事儿了! ”

        “啊?! 好的! 注意安全...嗯...别受伤了...” Tom不知怎么说出这么一句，为一个虚拟人物担心显然是不必要的事儿，漫威编剧脑瓜一拍就能让化了灰儿的人都活过来，但眼前的这个小英雄又无比真实，他开始忍不住想象那些化妆师画在他脸上的伤口如果变成真的会是怎样的感受...

        “放心吧! 你还续约了不是吗? 我们两个都会好好的!” Peter拉下面罩，拍拍Tom的后背，“我们还会再见的，我会再来的! ”

        Tom眼看他转身就要躲进洗手间消失了，有个念头在他脑子里一闪而过，虽然没来得及深思熟虑，但他还是说了出来：

        “就这两周! 你再来伦敦找我一趟吧! 我这两周都在家休假，我想请你到我家吃饭，见见我弟弟们。”

          “太好了! 那就说定了!”Peter显然非常惊喜，他用食指点了一下Tom的脑门做了一个打枪的姿势，“我会挑你独自一人时现身的!”继而闪进了身后的洗手间。  
        Tom看见门缝里红光一闪。

        “你的小兄弟走了啊?”店主这时走过来，收拾起俩人桌上的盘子，“你们两个看起来关系不错? ”  
       “是的...他，就像我亲兄弟一样。”


	3. 第三章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小虫拜访小荷兰家，发现原来小荷兰是自己的小迷弟

第三章

       回到自己宇宙的Peter，觉得有点孤单，又觉得有点荒谬。其实他是从上次与灭霸的战争之后，才几经波折从Wade那里打听到另一个宇宙的事情的——那时他无比渴望在无数多元宇宙中，能有一个，哪怕只有一个，没有惨遭屠戮，没有失去那么多对自己最重要的人...

       直到他意识到在某一个地球上，他们的存在只是消遣，还甚至有一批又一批的光鲜明星靠扮演他们挣钱，他在吃惊的同时简直有点恼火了。明明自己先后失去了家人和如家人一般的挚友，他无法想象这种痛苦怎么可以拿来跟爆米花一起下饭。所以初次遇到自己的扮演者Tom时，他甚至有点挑衅——这就是那个扮演我的菜鸟啊? 不会飞檐走壁也不会做蜘蛛丝液，没我帅气没我年轻，还居然操着一口英腔!

      可不知道是不是因为后来在拖车里看到那小子在绿幕前吊着钢丝空翻把手摸出血痕，穿着蜘蛛服憋的原地乱蹦都无法上厕所（讲真?这个地球设计战衣的都不考虑生理需要的吗？）；还是在网上搜到Tom Holland作为一个片酬远不算丰厚的新晋演员却不遗余力的跟家人一起运营着一个慈善基金；或者，只是单纯的想见见那个与自己长得一模一样，却说不上哪点很不一样的人——Peter还是决定去赴约。  
     
     5月20日，下午四点，地球199999

    Peter拿发胶搓捻着额前的一缕头发，他已经纠结了十分钟该让它偏向哪边了。“这不是一个约会!” Peter反复提醒自己。 那个跟自己长的一样的老男人（对于Peter而言是的）只不过是邀请他去他们家里吃饭，他不知为何自己这么紧张，也许是他从没被邀请去参加过家宴，也许是他怕遇到识破他身份的人，再最终把那缕头发揉乱成一团后，Peter Parker按下了破壁器的按键。

     5月20日，傍晚6点，地球本球

    “嗨，你来了! ” 当Peter再次降落在那棵大树上时，Tom正两手叉兜在树下迎接——

   “你来的挺早，正好我可以帮你弄一弄...” Tom说着把Peter拉到旁边的院墙后面...

  “弄? 弄什么? ”

“弄你的脸啊! 咱俩长得一模一样，你觉得我妈妈不会起疑心吗？!”

“哦，那你要怎么弄? 你有变异因子吗？像Raven那样? !”

“什么? 什么Raven? 你是说魔形女? 哦! 不，当然没有，我们这个世界没有那一套...不过我有这个...” Tom说着从口袋里掏出一个塑料盒，举到Peter面前打开。

“这是什么? ” Peter只见里面装着一副透明的，矽胶质地一样的东西。

“塑形牙套!” Tom说着很得意，“我已经跟我的家人们铺垫一星期了，说你是我的替身演员，对啦，我告诉他们你叫Sparkle你不介意吧? ”

“Spider和Parker，不知怎么就突然念顺嘴了就那么说了...然后就改不过来了” Tom有点脸红，挤挤眼挠挠头。他这种尴尬的感觉让Peter觉得似曾相识，也放下了一些戒备，于是从Tom手里接过牙套，塞进嘴里，还好是矽胶材料，居然并没有很大的不适感，Peter来回动了动上下颚调整了下位置，然后问Tom，怎么样?

“天呐，你这样像极了我的弟弟Sam!”

“那算好事儿还是坏事儿? ”

“不管好事坏事我们都没时间了，走吧。”

 

Peter就这样被Tom一只手拉着走向几个街区开外的一栋小宅，外貌并不算起眼。Tom上前摁了门铃，开门的是一个看上去很年轻的红发妇人。Peter正在嘀咕为何Tom没告诉自己他有一个姐姐，却已经被整个抱住——

“哦，天哪，Tommy没有告诉我，你长得简直跟Sam一模一样! ”那女人笑了笑，又用另一只手搂住旁边的Tom。“别叫我Tommy了，妈! ”Tom有点不好意思的笑了笑，对Peter说：“这是我妈，Nikki，她就是这样，你别被她吓着。”

“Sam! Sam! 你快过来看，你哥哥的新朋友长得超像你! ” Nikki挽着Peter的一只胳膊走进屋里，一个身材略瘦高的的少年走过来，后面还跟着Tom的另外两个兄弟。Sam跟Peter握了握手，旁边的Harry表情却有点奇怪，他扬了扬眉毛，对身侧的Tom说:“我怎么没见过你这位替身朋友? 我明明去你们组里那么多次? ”

“他...他是...”

“我是新来的，我叫Sparkle，你一定是Harry吧，Tom跟我讲了你们有多赞! ” Peter主动伸出手，跟Harry和旁边最小的弟弟Paddy分别握了握。Paddy似乎很兴奋：

“哇! 你是真正的美国人吧! 你的口音听起来比我哥哥地道多了! ”Paddy围着Peter跳上跳下的说，“你长得也比我哥哥帅! ”

“我揍你哦! ” Tom作势要打他，Peter拦住他的手挤挤眼，又扭头对Paddy说：“我是正宗纽约皇后区区土生土长，回头你去纽约找我玩? ”

“好了，孩子们! 都过来开饭了! ” Nikki穿着围裙端着一大盘子肉酱面走进来，“Tom，你爸爸打电话说他要晚一点回来，咱们先开始吧，可不能让你这小兄弟饿着...饿了吧孩子? ”

“还好，Holland太太...”话音没落Peter肚子里就响起一阵咕噜声，声音大到全屋人都听得见，他的脸顿时通红...

“好吧，也许...是...是有点饿...”

 

这大概是Peter有记忆以来最温暖的一顿饭，五个男孩互相揭短玩笑却不耽误风卷落叶一般的干掉面前的菜肴，Nikki妈妈一盘又一盘的端出家常又可口的美食。最后摆出甜点时，大家终于把狂吃的节奏放慢了一点，只有Paddy还塞着一嘴巧克力布丁，嘟嘟囔囔的说到...

“我哥哥小时候还有蜘蛛侠的睡衣呢，妈妈一直留着，还想让我穿...”

“那你为什么不穿啊? ”

“因为我喜欢蝙蝠侠，只有哥哥才最喜欢蜘蛛侠。”

虽然Peter不知道蝙蝠侠是谁，但他很惊讶这个还年长自己几岁的男人居然从小都是自己的拥趸，这让他不得不有点得意，于是对旁边的Tom眨巴眨巴眼说：“是真的吗？你真的从小就最喜欢我...”

话音没落Peter就意识到自己说漏嘴了，赶快结结巴巴的圆回去：“我...我们的好邻居蜘蛛侠吗？”

Tom认真的点点头，并没有看向Peter，而是聚焦于远方的某处说：“我从小就喜欢Spider-Man，我不知道这么说会不会显得很自作多情，但我真的觉得我们很有共同点。你们都知道的，我上学时日子并不好过，刚当演员时，我也经常接不到工作...Peter Parker从某种意义上，也是个失败者...”说到这里，Tom扭头定定的看了Peter一眼，又继续看向远处的焦点“但他是个英雄，他是个年仅十几岁就在想着怎么用自己的能力帮助身边的人的英雄，而不是用这能力去交换权利和金钱。在我扮演了他之后，我更深刻的了解了这个角色，虽然我没有那样的能力，但我也希望能尽可能的去帮助一些人，给世界一点改变...”

Tom最终说完后，把手心放在Peter的手背上拍了拍，Peter此时觉得泪水已经在眼眶里打转——他没有听人这样谈论过自己。May会担心他安全，Mr Stark会夸他勇敢，Ned会说他是最酷的科技宅，但他还没想过自己的行为能成为他人眼里的榜样，甚至不止在自己的宇宙，而是在另一个遥远的世界...他装作弄掉胡椒瓶，爬到桌下用袖子擦了擦泪，等他再爬起来时，门开了——

“孩子们都在啊? Tom，听说你带了个新朋友来? ” Dominic Holland一脸微笑的走进来。

Peter这下彻底憋不住了，捂住嘴奔向洗手间...

那张脸太像Ben了! 

“你还好么? Pe...我是说Sparkle? ”

“对不起，我可能...不太舒服...”

“要我帮忙吗？发生了什么事? ”

“没...没事儿...我想我该回去了，也许是...因为我在这个宇宙呆得有点久...” Peter撒了个小谎，他不知道该怎么向Tom解释这个原因——你的爸爸长得像我死去亲大伯? 

“啊? 那，需要我送你吗？还是给你打打掩护? ”

“你什么都不用做...你帮我跟Nikki解释下，谢谢她的款待，还有你的弟弟们，他们都很好，你就告诉他们我是从窗户出去的...”

“喂! 等等! 慢着! ” Tom看见门缝里红光一闪，用力踢开门时，洗手间里已经空无一人。

我们还会见面吗？ 

这个问题，只好抛向空空如也的地面。


	4. 第四章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 蜘蛛侠穿越宇宙来给你过生日，这感觉不要太爽。本来想这章开车的，但我这人就是上车太慢，不过...能看见一点点车牌号了哦

第四章

6月1日 巴厘岛 地球本球

今天Tom的手机一直响个不停...

不用说，因为今天是他的生日嘛. 社交账号上不断有大咖给他发来的生日祝福，短信邮箱里爆满，忙着宣传日程的Tom并没有一条条的查看，直到晚上跟弟弟们一起吃完蛋糕回到自己屋里，他才拿出手机，滑看白天漏掉的信息，其中一条并不起眼的未知号码来信却让他一个激灵坐起来——

“生日快乐 老家伙! 如果你收到这条信息了，请回复 ——Sparkle. ”

Tom飞快的打下：“谢啦，小屁孩! 我收到了! 我现在在巴厘岛，你现在在哪儿?! ”

等待回信那一会儿绝对是Tom此生最难熬的，他站起身来在房间里踱来踱去，把手机从左手换到右手又从右手换回左手。把那条未知号码信息点开又返回，返回又点开，直到大概十几分钟之后，新信息的振动解围了他的坐立不安——

“巴厘岛? 那么酷，我现在准备去你老家呢，本想说约你见一面...”

“你来这边也可以啊! 现在就行! ”Tom飞速回复，但想想又添了一句“如果你有时间的话...如果你愿意的话...”

“真的吗?! 发个地理位置给我，还有，留块蛋糕给我吃哦! ”

Tom激动的在心里尖叫了出来，他在屋里书桌上找到酒店名片，把地址和房间号发给Peter后，他觉得他得趁这几分钟时间准备点什么：他打电话叫了客房服务送上来冰桶和几瓶啤酒（香槟就太不是他们的风格了），又跑到Harry的房间谎称自己饿了取回了剩下的半个生日蛋糕。然后，正在他纠结要不要速速去冲个凉时，“咔嗒”一块小石头砸在他床前的落地玻璃窗上。

Tom一时没反应过来，还在愣神时，又是“咔嗒”一块小石头扔上来。他笑了，走向窗前拉开窗门，站在半阙小阳台上向下望，楼下的泳池对岸站着一个穿着深蓝色帽衫的少年——

“这会不会有点太罗密欧与朱丽叶了? ”Tom扶着阳台栏杆，咧着嘴笑着对Peter说

“那也是你来当朱丽叶，寿星小姐~” Peter把盖住眼睛的帽子揭上去了一点，露出一样灿烂的笑脸。

“滚上来吧，我给你留了蛋糕~”

“Okay，不过你往后站一点...”

Tom听话往后退了半步，但他完全没意识到将会发生什么，只见楼下的少年左右查看了下确保没人，接着从手腕处“咻咻”射出两道蛛丝黏住Tom的阳台栏杆，紧接着拉着一跳——降落在Tom面前...

“WOW...我是说...WOW...”Tom惊讶的仿佛看见了真蜘蛛侠吐丝（不对，他确实看见了真蜘蛛侠吐丝）

“你不也会这个吗? 老家伙...”Peter站稳后，把袖子拉下来盖住蛛丝发射器，“我见你们在片场做过啊...”

“那是威亚，或者CG，这简直太太太太太酷了! 我能看看你的蛛丝发射器吗? Pleeeeease~”

“喏~你看呗~ ”Peter像缴械那样的伸出双臂，Tom抓住他的手腕端详了半天。

“哪天我一定要借你这个去片场用用，Jon导他们要吓死的。”

“不不不! 那可不行...Wade跟我再三提醒说不能留下实物证据在你们的世界! Wade那么不正经的人都正经跟我说了好几遍，我觉得那大概确实...会很严重吧...”

“好吧...”Tom有些遗憾，“那你的蛛丝呢?”他突然想起来，指向窗外，“不怕留下‘蛛丝马迹’吗?”

“很好的双关语，不过其实我做的蛛丝液体会在...”

“两个小时后蒸发消失!”Tom不等Peter说完就接上下半句。话音落下两个人都大笑起来。最后Peter拍拍Tom的肩膀说：

“有人懂我真好...”

“我可是会好好做功课的演员。尤其是关于你的功课，我从我上幼儿园就开始做了。”

“别废话了，蛋糕呢? 我快饿死了! ”年轻人毫不客气的扒开Tom的身子朝屋里走去。

“Wow，你的房间居然还有个客厅，好莱坞巨星的日子真不赖啊，上次我住在这么豪华的酒店还是在柏林，跟Happy一块儿...”Peter看见客厅茶几上的半盒蛋糕，三步并做两步跑过去，用手指舀了一大块奶油塞进嘴里。

“本来上面还有个Spider-Man呢，被我给吃了。” Tom解释道，他有点不好意思只给大英雄吃这样的残羹冷炙，挠挠头后他想起了冰桶里的啤酒，立马跳到小冰箱前拿出来，递给Peter一瓶说：“喝点什么吧! ”

“蛤? 这什么? 啤酒吗? 不...我还没成年...”

“哦，对了，我差点忘了你比我小...” Tom突然惊觉面前站的只是个16、7岁的高中生，而且还是个该死的不解风情的美国人（21岁才允许喝酒的疯狂国家，我们大不列颠小学生都在喝好不好）——他正想抽回Peter手中的酒瓶，却被那个年轻人攥住...

“不过这有点不公平不是吗? 你和我一模一样，你可以喝我却不可以...”

“那么你想尝一点吗? ” Tom这会儿觉得自己就像是勾引小孩做坏事的中年渣叔，不过他还挺喜欢这种由自己带节奏的感觉。

“我也许...可以...喝一点...”年轻人说着盯着那瓶酒舔舔舌头，又抬头向Tom说“如果你不告诉别人的话...”

“告诉谁? 号角日报吗？据我所知他们在这个地球可没有分店。” 

几杯啤酒下肚之后，两个人都放松了许多...Tom躺在客厅的沙发上，Peter就盘腿坐在他旁边的地毯上。Peter提议要看看他自己演的电影，Tom于是从付费频道里把自己演的《英雄归来》找出来，标价6.99美元，还挺贵，但还是点了确认播放键。

“回头经纪人跟酒店结账又该以为我看黄片了...” Tom笑着抱怨。

“是啊，酒店黄片都超贵的，而且不好看...别问我怎么知道...” Peter有点故意装出很成熟的口气，还咂了一口酒，担当影片里他自己录制那段VCR出现时，他又一口把酒喷了出来——

“噗! 你们从哪儿搞到这段录像的，我没给任何人看过! Ned都没有! ”

“你是说在你的世界里你真的这样拍过? ”

“那当然，我第一次出国啊，坐飞机啊，很激动当然要拍一拍...”

“真神奇，我们的世界居然真的是重合的。”Tom摸摸下巴，脑子里跑过至少一千个想法，“那电影里没拍到的时候，你们在干嘛? 比如，在柏林的那个上午，你们还没见到美队他们时，你在干嘛? ”

“我在吃酒店的自助餐啊...德国人真的好会做香肠啊，不过面包有点硬...”

“真神奇，我都不知道是我们在导演你们的世界还是你们的世界反过来在操纵我们...”

“双向的吧，就像量子涨落，你知道? 严格意义上说宇宙的每一个可能性都在发生，而事件本身并非确定的点而只是发生的可能性...”

“哦，Peter你再这么说下去就要失去我了，你知道我天天背你那些掉书袋子台词都快要疯了。”

“呵呵，那你想听什么，老家伙。”

“别叫我老家伙! 我也没比你大几岁啊，好吧...我想问，如果你不介意的话，我想知道你平时穿着蜘蛛战服...怎么撒尿呢? ”

Peter被他的问题逗乐了，他想起那次在片场看见Tom因为尿急憋的原地蹦蹦跳跳的样子。但他还是大方的站起身，脱下外面的罩裤，露出里面的紧身战衣，然后——

“就像这样...” Peter说着，拍了一下战衣胸口的蜘蛛，整件衣服顿时松垮下来，Tom看到裤裆那里奇迹般地多出一条拉链，Peter毫不在意的拉开给他看了一眼，又拉回去，Tom倒是脸红了——

“你们的战衣里面是真空的吗？”

“这是液态有机金属，穿着很舒服的，而且我不想每次都要装备用裤头在我的背包里。”

“好吧好吧，你让我完全无法直视超英漫画了... ”

“那你会穿吗？你里面穿什么? ”Peter提上裤子，跟Tom挤在同一张沙发上，好奇的捧着脸问。

“我们的战服可没这么先进，我每次去片场都要提前一个小时穿上那一套衣服，而且特别紧特别贴身，我还得在里面穿丁字裤...” Tom越说脸越红，感觉自己耳根子都热热的。

“丁字裤?! Wow，听起来好辣，我都不知道男人还能穿丁字裤...”

“你该感谢上帝我们的世界重合度还没那么高，否则一根细带子一直磨着你的蛋蛋和菊花，鬼才能荡着蛛丝拯救世界!”

“哦! 停下，别说了! 画面感太强了! ” 这下轮Peter脸红了，老男人那番关于丁字裤的言论搞得他下身一阵刺痒，他甚至能查觉自己居然有些勃起，这简太操蛋了。

Tom住嘴以后也只是默默的又灌了几口酒，俩人一言不发的盯着面前的电视，却谁都没看进去任何情节，许久后，Tom支起手肘，转头朝向另一个男孩，欲言又止的抿了抿嘴，但最终还是问出口：

“Peter Parker，你是处男吗? ”


	5. 第五章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小蜘蛛和小荷兰的关系更近了一步，现在算是，恋人了吗？

第五章

媒体采访现场 巴厘岛 地球本球 

“如果让你能拥有一种超能力，你希望会是什么?”记者问。[注1]

“自私点的话，我希望是瞬间转移的能力...从一个地方一下跳到另一地方，那样的。”

“为什么想要这种超能力呢?”

——因为我也想偶尔主动去见见你啊，该死的!

当然最后这句话Tom没有对记者说出来，待到所有采访结束，Tom带着那种甜蜜的苦楚回到酒店里自己的房间...

他有点想那个长得跟自己一模一样的美国小孩儿了...好吧...不是有点...是非常想。

宣发日程中放眼望去都是蜘蛛侠的海报和周边，以前的Tom会觉得那是自己的照片，但现在他却忍不住把那当成另一个人来看待——另一个虽然仅有他相信，却活生生的存在，为什么自己会如此坚定的相信呢? 

因为他们接吻了...

没骗人，Tom Holland，现任蜘蛛侠扮演者，吻了Peter Parker，蜘蛛侠本人。

其实这一切还都是他自己挑起来的——那晚自己生日，万万没想到的是小蜘蛛本人会从阳台荡进这个房间，然后就在这张沙发上，他们俩看着电影，喝着啤酒，聊起了天...

说到一些关于内裤的奇怪话题时，两个血气方刚的男孩都有点按捺不住兴奋，Tom突然很想八卦一下自己偶像的私生活——

“Peter Parker，你是处男吗？”

“什么?! 谁?! 我!? 我才不是?!我怎么可能是，我完全不是...”

“哈哈哈你这反应听起来可没啥说服力...”

“那...你呢? 你是吗？”

“拜托，达令! ”Tom说着揉揉Peter的头发，“今天是我23岁生日诶，我好歹也是从小混演艺圈的，如果还是处岂不太可悲。”

“那你...你...厉害吗？”

“呃...这...我也没什么参照物好比啦...而且说实话，我确实经历不太多，做个公众人物要在意的事情太多了，你信不信，我已经一年多都没跟人接过吻了，我是说除了在戏里...”

“Wow，好莱坞明星有这么惨哦...我倒是上个月还吻过一个女孩儿呢...”Peter貌似很同情，但还是掩饰不住得意的语气。

“MJ吗?! ”Tom挑挑眉。

“你怎么知道!? ”

“兄弟，我拿着你的剧本呢...你们是不是在一场大战后在伦敦桥下拥吻的呢? 几次来着?我记得是三次...”

“唔...三次是对的，不过不是在伦敦桥下，是在巴黎铁塔下啊! ”

“慢着? 你是说，在你的宇宙里，你的暑假旅行成功完成了吗？从威尼斯一路到巴黎? ”

“是啊，难道你演的不是吗？”

“我演的是...”Tom本来话在嘴边又给咽了回去，想想自己刚刚完成的蜘蛛侠英雄远征，那完全被神秘客毁掉的欧洲之行，如果年轻人的宇宙里没有发生这事自然是最好，毕竟自己身上的CG和特效化妆，对于面前的少年就是鲜血与皮开肉绽。

“我演的...跟你说的有点不太一样...”Tom艰难的收住话题，“不过也挺好，最终你们俩也亲上了...于是呢...后来呢? 在你们的世界里你俩怎么样? ”

“后来回国MJ就跟我分手了!”Peter有点沮丧也有点懊恼的用左手锤了下自己的右掌，“她说她之前答应我是因为想逃避自己的心情，她其实喜欢的是一个女孩...”

“不是吧!? 那可是MJ诶!”Tom无法想象自己世界的宅男们听说这个消息该有多震惊。

“真的，我去查了，我一开始以为她只是为了打发我找理由，结果还真是个女孩，虽然名字像男生...”

慢着，叫男名的女孩? 这不是跟自己合作对手戏的Zendaya独自出演的另一部电视剧里的情节吗？Tom不敢往下想了，他开始意识到自己和Peter的世界有想象不到的牵丝万缕的联系。[注2]

“这还真是个疯狂的世界啊，不是吗？”Tom意味深长的感叹。

“是啊，天下大同，你们英国人肯定最懂...”

“嗯，我们不该让性别阻挠爱情，不知道你们那个世界怎么样，不过我们这边大家都在积极推动LGBT的权益呢...”

“我们那边? 好吧，MJ亲完我告诉我她弯了，我不知道算不算是我对LGBT事业的一种推动? ”

“你太惨了小弟兄...我同情你...”Tom笑着把Peter搂过来以示安慰，“不过既然她喜欢的不是你，又怎么会亲三次呢? ”

“MJ说我是个good kisser...她...她说就是因为那样她才会亲我三次。” Tom怀里的Peter此时有点得意又有点害羞，脸色红红的眼睛却闪闪发亮，Tom还从没从这个角度见过这张脸，这让他觉得非常可爱...

“哦? 怎么个good法? ” Tom略略低头，此时能感受到彼此灼热的呼吸都吞吐在对方的脸上。

“你想试试吗？” Peter抽出Tom胳膊下的手，揽住他的头，还没等Tom表态，就啄住了他的双唇。

一下，轻轻的，如同蜻蜓点水...

两下，带着点舌尖，恰似蜜蜂采花...

三下，两人的唇舌终于融在一起，仿佛竭泽里相濡以沫的两条鱼儿，相互拧缠，舔舐，吸吮，颤抖...直到彼此都快不能呼吸，才恋恋不舍的分离，发出响亮的“啵~”一声。

亲完好久，俩人都没说话，侧身依偎着凝望着彼此...Tom从年轻人的那张脸上看到了太多相同，却也有太多不同，那是一张能点燃自己的脸，就像儿时第一次看到蜘蛛侠动画时那种恨不得从楼顶跳下去咻咻射出蛛丝荡遍纽约的冲动一样，此时Tom觉得自己心里对于面前偶像的另一种冲动，也被点燃了——

“嗡嗡——”

一阵电话振动打断了他们的凝视。Tom原以为是自己的手机，直到Peter掏出电话才看到是一个隐藏号码的来电——

“不会是Nick Fury吧? ”即便知道剧情，Tom还是觉得挺神奇的。

“不是他还能是谁，别人根本打不了这种夸次元电话! 该死! 我就不能消停一晚上吗! ”

“你可以放他进黑名单啊...”Tom说着用手背在Peter脸颊上滑了滑，他现在还很不想放走这个年轻的美国男孩儿...

“Fury可不是那种你能放进黑名单的人...好吧，sorry，我得走了，再次祝你生日快乐! 英国佬! ”

“谢谢你，Good Kisser~”

 

接下来就是渺无音讯的七天...

Tom觉得自己简直像个思春的中学生，发布会的间隙一遍一遍的拿出手机查看——

15:23  
15:24  
15:25  
15:26  
15:26

这太令人沮丧了，Tom发现自己在一分钟内居然查看了两次信息。更加沮丧的是——收件箱依然一无所获。Tom大概知道Peter需要借助某种仪器才能发夸次元信息，就像他通过破壁器能来到自己的世界那样。但他无法联系到Peter，之前他发来的短信都是隐藏号码的，像Fury的一样，而自己也没有破壁器能冲到MCU去看看那小子在干嘛。这种仿佛单相思一般的感觉让他愤愤不平。

“嘿! 哥，去不去沙滩玩儿这个? ”说话的是Harry，站在门口，手里还拿着一架无人机。

“不，你们去吧，我不喜欢那个东西。”

“哈哈，你还是怕吗？上次你都不敢摸...”

“我才没有! 好吧好吧，去就去! 谁最后到沙滩谁是Tessa!”

Tom跟着弟弟们来到海边，果然冲浪玩水和看着他们捣鼓无人机航拍令他觉得心情好多了。

沙滩上另外也有几个无人机摄影爱好者，大家交换着彼此的心得和爱机，一时间天空中飞着好几架。Tom看到远远有一架冲着自己飞来，不知为何，他这次没那么害怕。也许是因为那架飞机飞得很慢，也许是因为机身前面的指示灯像一双眼睛一样看着他，Tom微笑着看着它越飞越近...直到自己伸出手来，就抓到了它。

Harry也兴奋的给他比手指，“我全拍到了，太酷了，我会放到我们的活动剪辑里。”Harry从Tom手中拿回那架飞机，“不过这是谁的机子啊? 跟我们那台不太一样?”

Tom没在意，他只顾回忆刚才自己徒手抓飞机的感觉了，那简直有点...有点蜘蛛侠...Harry又把机子正反翻看了下，在机身下面发现贴着一个蜘蛛侠纹样的小信封——

“From me to You”信封上几个笔迹稚嫩的小字

“这是粉丝给你的吗?”Harry把那封信递给Tom，Tom凭直觉感到这封信来自那个美国男孩，他佯装平静，走到一棵四周无人的树下，才坐下来掏出那封小信来读——

   我能操作无人机来看你了，酷不酷? S先生生前留给我了一副神奇的眼镜，我刚刚收到。疤面人告诉我明天要去布拉格，真没想到这么快又要去欧洲了，我会抽空去找你的，等我的消息!  
                                 Your Own Private Spider-Man. 

[注1]: 巴厘岛的访谈节目微博 @之昊

[注2]:Zendaya在HBO电台的新剧，其中她扮演的角色爱上了一个叫Jules的变性少女（演员本身也是变性人）


	6. 第6章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 逃过修学旅行，没逃过有虫必虐的宿命

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 依然有虫二电影剧透，没看的快去看吧

第六章

6月24日 纽约 地球本球

焦头烂额，这就是Tom此刻的心情——新电影的宣传正如火如荼的进行，自己每天的行程就是上飞机，下飞机，回答问题，走人，再上飞机...  
前几天在巴厘岛积攒的元气此时已几乎消耗殆尽，更何况，还有另一件事让他挂心...

那个美国男孩自从操控了无人机给自己送信后就再无音讯。更令Tom不安的是——信上的内容与自己即将上映的《蜘蛛侠-英雄远征》的细节不谋而合。本以为平行世界的Peter Parker会躲过大战的宿命，但现在的他，没那么肯定了...如果是他被那个鱼缸头欺骗呢? 如果是他要面对害死自己导师的职责呢?如果是他被时速320公里的高铁迎面撞飞呢? 如果是他在伦敦塔桥上被烧焦后背又坠入泰晤士河呢? Tom不敢细想，他甚至想责备编剧为何要写出那么残酷的情节，对于他们来说，Peter Parker不过是一个角色，一个符号，每个人都可以解读和阐释，就算是写死了也不过是换个宇宙重启罢了；而且不但是他们，两个月前的Tom Holland也会这样想，但现在，一切都不一样了。

那个十六岁的，絮絮叨叨的，跳上跳下眼睛发亮的美国男孩，是Peter Parker啊! 是存在着的真实的人! 想到这儿，Tom皱皱眉头，摸出了两周前那个孩子给自己的那封信，应该是用隐形墨水写的，当晚字迹就已经消失殆尽，但Tom早已把一字一句铭记于心，尤其是最后的落款——  
Your own private Spider-Man

Tom无声的笑了笑...

还记得初读那信时，尽管前面的内容让他提心吊胆，但读到这一句，他也还是这样笑了出来。

是的，只属于我自己的，私人的，蜘蛛侠，没人知道，没人相信，这是我们俩人的秘密...

可问题就出在这秘密上了——

Tom这两周来其实一直在努力寻找能主动联系到Peter Parker的方式，很显然他不能跟任何人说起自己的经历，他也无法判断其他人是否有类似的经历，他只能旁敲侧击的问身边人对多元宇宙和穿越其中的看法，但却得不到什么有意义的答案。到底怎样，才能召唤那个美国男孩呢?

今天下午Tom的剧组受邀在帝国大厦出席点灯仪式，整个纽约最具标志性的建筑会亮起红蓝二色象征蜘蛛侠主题的的夜灯[注1]虽然行程繁忙，但拉下电闸那一刻Tom还是蛮激动的，因为这座大厦让他想起纽约和那个纽约男孩，就像小时候自己第一次看到他时那样；可惜灯光要等到晚上才能看到效果。终于熬到最后一个采访结束之后，他告别了经纪人，套上一件能遮住全脸的帽衫，打了辆车回到了帝国大厦。

真漂亮啊...

即便周围都是高楼林立，但这座大厦依然卓尔不群，红蓝的灯光直冲天际，仿佛一个大大的探照灯——

你能看见吗，Spidey? 

站在瞭望台上的Tom在心中默默的想，但随即又嘲笑自己的愚蠢，这又不是蝙蝠侠，哪里来的探照灯...唉，要真是蝙蝠侠就好了，当他想找他时，只需要...

哔哔... 兜里的手机震动响了

[我搞砸了，你在哪儿? ——Sparkle ] 

有没有这么神!? Tom捂着嘴憋回去一个尖叫，立马打下回复:[我的世界，你的城市，102楼，我点亮了你的灯。] [注2]

三分钟后，玻璃侧面爬上来一个黑影...

“现在可真不是写情诗的时候啊，莎士比亚~”  
黑影从通风口下来，声音有些沙哑，他翻过身跳至Tom面前，那里恰巧是一个背光的拐角，他们的举动并没有引起其他人的注意。

“我猜你手机可能被监控了，所以...”

“我搞砸了，怎么办呢?! ”那个男孩突然踉跄着扑过来，抱起Tom啜泣起来，一股夹杂着血腥与灰尘的气息扑鼻而来，Tom低下头看见男孩皮开肉绽的后背，小声惊叫:“你? 你受伤了? ”

“他们知道了我是谁，我的家人，May，全完了!”男孩没理会Tom的话，抱着他抽泣的越来越大声。

“听我说，你得先去看医生! ” Tom脱下自己的外套，披在那个男孩的身上，不管他还在那里嘟嘟囔囔哭哭啼啼，硬把他塞进电梯下楼来到马路边。

“Taxi! ”Tom朝过往的车流拼命挥着手。

“我太傻，我把Stark先生给我唯一的遗物交给了那个...那个混蛋! ”Peter还在自顾自的默念...

“Taxi! ”

“我就不该去布拉格! 我真蠢... ”

“Taxi!哦，谢天谢地!” 终于有一辆黄色的出租车停在他俩面前，Tom抓住Peter的肩膀抵住车门说:“听着，你受伤了! 先别扯那些了，到安全的地方我们再谈! 你现在必须跟我回去治疗!”

“我有变异基因，恢复起来很快的...”

“但那还是会痛! 对吧!? ”

Peter愣了愣，又抽了两下鼻子，然后自己转身开开车门坐了进去，Tom跟着进去坐在他的旁边。纽约的司机师傅对明星和奇装异服的路人早已见怪不怪，听Tom报完目的地酒店名称后就扭头开车目不斜视。

Tom这才托起身边男孩的一只手，问:“现在感觉怎么样? ”

“有点...有点陌生? ”

“陌生? ”

“嗯，我没怎么...在车里，看过纽约...” 年轻人挠挠头，Tom心疼的注意到他另一只手上的伤口，但他却不在意的继续“我都不记得我上次坐车来这里是什么时候，也许还是在Stark先生那里实习回来的时候...”说到那个名字时，那男孩顿了顿，“而且你知道的...我也没什么钱，我几乎没打过出租车...不过我救过几辆...”

“我其实是想问你伤口怎么样? ” Tom轻轻拍了拍Peter的手背。

“哦...还好吧，我是说...是有点痛，但我总是过几天就没事了...而且，我不能去你们的医院啊...那样我们不就暴露了? ”

 

Tom听到“我们”这个感到暗暗的一阵开心，这好像是Peter第一次这样称呼他们，让他觉得彼此是一个整体。他依然轻拍着Peter的手背，安慰着这个年轻的美国男孩:“没关系，你就当是我好了，没人认得出，你告诉他们你在撸铁时被倒下的器材砸伤了。”

“我很不会撒谎诶...他们会认出来的...”

“放心吧，在我们的地球，没人会相信你是Peter Parker，除了我自己。” Tom撩了撩Peter的额发，把他们抚在一边，又定定的看着那双湿润发红却依然亮晶晶的眼镜——

“我会溜进去找你的，别害怕，去吧，这是我的房卡，我的经纪人就在隔壁。”

...

Tom在酒店大堂找了个不起眼的角落呆着，心里为刚才成熟冷静的自己竖起了拇指——

[呼~我刚刚居然能那么淡定~呼~果然大几岁就是不一样~]这种自我表彰某种意义上也是自我安慰，因为此时他的心脏依旧咚咚狂跳——

他见到了朝思夜想的男孩，可却没能阻止那个男孩身陷囹圄满身是伤——Tom没法不埋怨自己，以剧透闻名的他，居然没透漏给最该知道的那个人!如果上次一起喝酒时他能再警觉一点，再把自己知道的多告诉给Peter一点? 结局是不是就会不太一样? 

没一会儿，Tom看到经纪人大哥搀扶着Peter急急火火的下来，一路还在打着电话“是的，是的，明天上午的行程全都要取消，就说他病了就行...”

Tom尾随在他们身后叫了车，一行人来到不远的医院，直到乱哄哄的人群逐渐散开，Tom才得以接近Peter所在的病房。

“嘿，听我说，我感觉好多了，你先回去吧，我觉得我想睡一会儿...”Peter看见窗外阴影里的Tom，很识相的打发经纪人离开。

最终，房间里只剩下Peter时，Tom溜了进去。

“谢谢你。” Peter半侧身躺在病床上，背后还扎着绷带，手上挂着点滴瓶。

“对不起...” Tom手扶着床栏，终于说出了那句憋了一晚上的话。

“为什么要对不起呢? ” 

“我其实，知道你遇到了什么事，我应该告诉你的，上次你说你们都渡完假了我以为...我们的世界会不一样...所以我...这几周我都联系不到你，我一直想告诉你，关于那个骗子，还有...”

“你是说? 你们这个世界也发生了这样的事儿? ”

“是的，不过是在电影里，也许不太一样，但看来你还是受伤了，是在柏林被火车撞的吗？”

“是直升机，在布拉格，逃脱时我被机翼打到背了...”

“wow，听起来更糟，那背叛你的是神秘客吗？”

“神秘客? 那是谁? 我说的那个混蛋叫威廉，他是Stark先生的前雇员，他骗走了我Stark先生留给我的眼镜! ”

“Edith吗？那个能调动无人机的全球防御系统? ”

 

“调动无人机是没错，不过那不是防御系统啊，Stark先生早就不做武器了，那是一个全球环境模拟发生器，它能在全球范围内控制和模拟天气现象...他们在威尼斯制造了水灾，在墨西哥制造了沙尘暴，在布拉格制造了火山喷发...”

“慢着! 这听着和我们的编剧很不一样啊，虽然...某些地方有点像...”

“之前的两次灾害，威廉都通过那个环境模拟发生器预测到了，而且灾情得到了控制...于是我把Edith给了他，没想到他是个骗子! 他现在绑架了神盾局的航母，May也在上面，扬言要扫平整个伦敦! ”

“伦敦? 为什么是伦敦! 那里是我家啊! ” Tom呼得站起来，虽然心知此伦敦并非彼伦敦，但他的焦急与愤怒却丝毫无差。

“因为那是一群疯子! 他们要是得逞! 你们英伦三岛就彻底Brexit啦! ”[注3]Peter说着锤了一下床板。

“天呐! ”Tom捂住嘴惊呼。

“唉! 都是我的错! ” 年轻的男孩悲愤的低下头，揉着自己的头发，“我搞砸了...我本来只想做一个友好邻居蜘蛛侠，把呼风唤雨这种大事情交给他们大人来做...”

“Spidey，你的破壁器我能用吗？”

“什么?! 你该不会是想... ”

“我就是大人，你忘了吗？我比你大七岁呢，而且我读过剧本...很多版本的剧本...我知道结局...”

“不! 你不能去，我家那边很疯狂的! 你知道，外星人什么的! 你不能冒这个风险! ”

“纽约是你的家，伦敦...那是我家! ”

注1: Tom Holland与2019年6月24日下午出席纽约帝国大厦亮灯仪式，当晚帝国大厦亮起了致敬蜘蛛侠的红蓝灯光。

注2: 帝国大厦总高102层，曾是纽约最高的建筑，瞭望台也在102层

注3: Brexit即英国脱欧行动，exit本身也有离开，消失的意思。


	7. 第七章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 为了帮助小蜘蛛来到二次元的荷兰弟，肉骨凡胎究竟能否当此大任呢？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 涉及《蜘蛛侠-英雄远征》剧透，此章有微微贱虫

第七章

“你过去后，会先降落在Wade那里，他应该不在家，你得再那边等我20分钟，我要等它再次充完电才能过去...”

“知道了知道了，你都念叨了一千遍了，Beep me up，Scotty! ”（注1）

“蛤?”

“Spidey，你们那边只有星球大战没有星际迷航吗？我是说你快启动放我走啊! 我要拯救我的父老乡亲呢!”

“你要是到那边遇到Wade，你就装作是我，他应该认不出来...如果他认出来...”

“安啦安啦~放心吧，我也想见见死侍，在我们这边因为合约问题还不知道什么时候才能见到...Beep me up，Spidey!”

 

哔噗

一阵红光

Tom觉得四周如同炸开烟花一样五彩缤纷，自己的身体却像个空饮料瓶一样轻飘飘，过了四五秒钟以后，他觉得仿佛有人慢慢的给这空瓶注入液体，他开始感觉的到自己的脚在变沉，继而是膝盖，继而是腰，终于...

哔噗

地球 199999 纽约 哈莱姆区

“诶哟哟，这不是我的小老乡吗~” 

Tom落在一张破旧的沙发上，旁边的单人摇椅上坐着一个穿着黑红紧身皮衣的男人，虽然已经在电影里看过很多遍，但是第一次见到活生生的真人Tom还是很激动——

“Dead...Deadpool! 你也在这里!  ”

“怎么?! 我自己回我自己家还不行吗? 你交给我那个摩洛哥的事情搞定啦，不是卡萨布兰卡，而是咔擦咔擦! 咔擦布兰卡! ”那个叫Wade的男人说话语速极快，一边说还一遍拿背后的两把武士刀比划着。

“伦敦...伦敦怎么样了? ”Tom站起身，整整衣服问Wade。

“一团糟啊，小老弟，一团糟...”Wade走过来一手搭着Tom的肩膀跟他比划着“空天大鸟就在小塔桥上面飞哦，呼哧呼哧~ 伦敦大桥倒下来~倒下来~倒下来~”那个高个子男人说着说着就唱起来了。

“伦敦塔桥倒了吗?! ”

“还没呢...这不等你去救呢嘛，我的小英雄~” Wade说着用肩膀撞了一下Tom，感觉很骄傲。

“呼~没塌就好~”Tom深吸了一口气，“不过你知道，那首歌唱的不是伦敦塔桥而是伦敦桥吧~伦敦桥是另一座桥...离塔桥还有点距离...”Tom知道这无关紧要，但他只是作为伦敦土著的强迫症爆发。不想对面的Wade却一下子警觉起来，嗖得从腰包里抽出两把枪，抵着Tom的脑门——

“你他妈的是谁?!” Wade换了个声道一般低沉的吼道。

“什么?!”Tom一时愣住，不知该如何应对。

“我问你他妈的是谁!? 你把我的Spidey老弟弄哪儿去啦?! ”

“他...我...” Tom绞尽脑汁想如何在被死侍崩死前用一句话解释清楚自己和Peter的关系...

“我们来玩个游戏，叫做灭活倒计时...10...”

“Peter他是我的朋友! ”

“9...8...7”

“很，特别，很特别的朋友! ”

“6...5...4”

“我其实也是蜘蛛侠...”

“3...2...1”

“住手! Wade! ”

就在死侍扣动扳机时，屋里闪过一阵红光，两根蛛丝射出来，缴走了Wade的枪。

“Oh my Spidey，你没事儿! 快让人家抱抱! ”Tom身边的大个子一下子就跳开到刚降落的Peter旁边，搂住他把脸颊往Peter嘴上凑，被Peter很嫌弃的扳开了。

“你的智商是0吗？还是你只是想找个理由开枪?! 一个长得跟我一模一样的人用破壁器跑到你家里还有英国口音，你觉得他会是谁? !”

“Tommy! 他是Tommy boy! ” Wade恍然大悟，两手托着腮，皮套下的白眼眶一下子瞪圆了。

“别这么叫我，你听起来简直就像我妈...” 脱离了死亡威胁的Tom叉着腰大喘了几口气。

“哇! Spidey和Tommy，两个蜘蛛宝宝站在我的卧室里，简直就像我最喜欢的春梦成真了一样~”

“闭嘴吧! Wade! 我们没时间了，我还得给Tom做件战衣! ”

“漫威裁缝哪家好，找到Wade准没跑。”高个子男人用大拇指顶顶自己的鼻子...

“慢着，这就是为什么在电影里我的新战衣是黑红相间吗？因为是你做的吗？” Tom一手惊讶的捂着嘴，一手指着死侍。

“哦? 真的吗? 你们那边的电影里也是那样吗?! 哈哈哈，Spidey你真是太爱我了，一定要跟我穿情侣装吗？”

“你嘴巴消停一会儿会死啊! 都住嘴吧! 伦敦有难! 听我指挥! 动起来啊! ” Peter射了两缕蛛网分别封住Tom和Wade的嘴，Tom觉得此时Peter脸上决绝和坚毅的目光仿佛能融化岩石，而身边的高个子显然也被镇住了，不过等他们联手打造战衣时，Tom发誓他听到Wade在面罩和蛛丝下面嘟囔“This totally turned me on...”

 

两小时后  伦敦上空 

“你确定空天大鸟在这飓风眼里停着? 我是说，这团飓风看起来有半个伦敦那么大! ”Wade一边操纵着昆式战机，一边对身后的Peter和Tom说。

“是的! 所以我需要你正好飞到飓风眼把我们俩投下，你能做到吗? Wade? ”

“死侍快递，定点投寄~”

“我没开玩笑，Wade，我知道这架飞机是你偷来的，可是这次我还带着Tom呢! 我们不能有意外! ”

“哦，我闻到了爱情的酸臭味~也许只是我的袜子~哈哈，开玩笑了小虫虫~”Wade说着转回头用一只手分别拍了拍两人的肩膀“你们都要好好的，你们一定会胜利归来!”

Tom和Peter对视了一眼，彼此点点头握紧手...

“准备好了吗？我数三声开舱门...”

“3...2...1!”

Tom抱紧Peter的腰，同时一跃而起，在半空中Peter打开了两人背上的降落伞...Tom心跳的飞快，他还记得自己拍这段时完全采用的CG，低头看了看风暴中心的宁静，灰色神盾空天航母的轮廓越来越显得巨大而清晰，在电影里Tom还没有过跟它合拍的经历，更遑论见到实物...

“别害怕，按照我们的计划来，有我呢...”Peter仿佛读懂了Tom的紧张，在他耳边说到。

“我知道! ”

“要着陆了，记得弯膝盖，增加缓冲...” Peter说着，松开了Tom的手。两人渐渐分开，Tom用余光看到Peter收起降落伞，垂直擦着航母边缘落下，在快要彻底错过时射出一根蛛丝黏在船底，Tom扭回头继续下落，在离甲板只剩二三米的空中，他深吸了一口气，翻了个跟头，落了下去...

顿时一组无人机从四面包围了他——

“扫描我吧，你们知道我是谁，带我去见你们的头，我要谈判...” Tom举起双臂，使出毕生演技，淡定自若的环视正拿激光束指着他的无人机。

几秒之后，无人机收起了激光束，显然威廉一伙已经收到了消息，甲板上开启了一扇舱门，Tom在无人机的簇拥下走了进去。

来到航母的内部，Tom注意到并没有多少警卫把手守，取而代之的是一架架无人机，亮着红灯，仿佛机甲战兵，终于走到了控制仓，里面大概有十几个人，坐在中间的是威廉，旁边操控控制板的则是昆汀•贝克，想到自己和他们俩的扮演者都还混得不错，Tom觉得眼前的一切实在太超现实了。

“Stark的小哈巴狗来跟我们谈条件了，我倒要听听这黄毛小子有什么资本耍嘴皮! ”威廉坐在扶手椅上，不屑的看着无人机押解下的Tom。

“Edith技术有后门...”

Tom说完这句, 明显感觉到威廉和昆汀的神情僵硬了，但很快，威廉又恢复了那种举高临下的姿态...

“你已经把Edith的控制权转让给贝克先生了，我想没有什么后门是这位电脑天才查不出的...”威廉说着看看昆汀•贝克，“是吗? 贝克先生?” 那家伙看起来很是紧张慌乱，完全不像Tom宇宙里神秘客那样城府心机...

“Edith...已经被我，连上主机...没有，没有发现漏洞或者后门...”贝克哆哆嗦嗦的对威廉说。

“拜托，你们都曾经是Stark先生的员工，你们觉得托尼会蠢到连个后门都不装? ”

威廉看看贝克又看看Tom，显然有点犹豫了，“说说你的条件，小子? ”

“释放May，离开伦敦...空天航母你们可以留着，我会装作一切都没发生...”

“哈哈哈?! 你以为我们是傻子吗？如果全世界都知道这些灾害是我们搞起来的，如果其他复仇者发现我们劫持了神盾局的航母和Stark的气象模拟发生装置，我们岂不成了全民公敌!? ”

“如果你们用对了地方就不会! ”Tom勇敢的向前跨了一步，跟威廉面对面的站着, “Stark先生制造Edith的目的不是为了模拟灾害，而是为了控制灾害! 仅仅先生走后这几个月，全球就发生了多少起山火，洪灾和地震?! 你们本可以用Edith来控制和减轻，这也是我当初为什么会把Edith交给你们! ”

“蛤? 做你的白日梦吧! 傻小子! 我们可不像Stark那个傻瓜，自己掏腰包砸几十个亿来做这套系统当救世主，有了这套系统，我们就是上帝，我们可以呼风唤雨，人们都会听我们的! ”

“只有当你们站在人们的那一边，他们才真正会听你们的! 否则，可不止我一个复仇者会来索你们的命~”

“诶呦，Stark的小狗狗要咬人了哦，我好怕怕哦~” 威廉装腔作势的摆了摆头，突然定定看着Tom，下令道 “Edith，目标 Peter Parker，袭击! ”

四周的无人机调转枪头，咻咻咻的一阵激光枪打来，命中的却不是Tom，却是威廉一群人。

“很惊喜吧，坏老头，可不是只有你们会大变活人哦~” Peter从控制仓后现身，一个空翻跳到Tom的身边。

“你! Peter! 那个人又是?! Stark的小骗子! !” 威廉捂着一条伤腿，跪在血泊中。

“他不是Peter Parker呀，你们当然打不到他，至于我嘛，我有一种特别的第六感帮我躲子弹，你们看来没有哦~” Peter得意的站在Tom的旁边，拦着他的腰说。

“Edith，发动第二波攻...! ” 威廉喊到...

说时迟那时快，Peter在威廉话音未落前已经射出蛛丝把控制盘上的Edith眼镜拽回手里。“哦哦哦，你们真该听我的这位老兄把话说完...”他捏着镜架摇了摇。

“Edith! 发动第二波射击，现在! ”威廉还在声嘶力竭的喊。

“哦? 再喊大声点? 这些无人机怎么不动了呢? 哦，对的，我刚刚不小心把Edith给关了...”

“这...这不可能! Edith 已经连上了我们的主系统, 她不可能被关闭! ”

“哦，当你拥有Stark先生给予的最高权限时，就可以...” Peter摊摊手，把那副眼睛给没戴面罩的Tom戴上，“嘿，咱们戴上还挺帅的嘛，这几十亿刀的太阳镜怎么样? ”

Tom也得意的搂着Peter的肩，对威廉和他的残党眨眨眼“Edith关闭后你们下面的那团飓风马上就没有了哦~泰唔士河水很脏的，相信我我是本地人，回去记得洗澡哦~”话音未落，只见仓板侧面被击开一个大洞，外面有一架昆式战机。

“拜拜了书呆子们~ 神盾局，或者军情五处会来接你们哦! ”（注2）Peter搂紧Tom，射出蛛丝一跃而起——

“亏的你来的及时...谢谢你，Wade! ”

“为你，千千万万遍，Spidey~”

“别肉麻! May呢? ”

“Oh，Peter! 谢天谢地! 你没事! ” 后排座椅上一位长发女士扑过来抱住Peter，“这位善良勇敢的Wilson先生救了我! ”

“善良?勇敢? Parker太太你能不能把这句评语写下来签上大名我想裱一裱挂在我家墙上。” 死侍一边开着飞机一边说。

“噗~你真的是这么贫~” 一旁的Tom忍不住捂着嘴笑了出来~

“这位是? ” May这才注意到Tom，惊讶的看着他问Peter。

“我的一位...特殊的朋友...”

“Hi，Parker太太，我叫Tom，我来自伦敦。”Tom清清嗓子，很正重的伸出手自我介绍——

“哇! 英国口音~你们这口音对我来说简直是春药啊~” Wade握着控制柄尖叫。

“闭嘴吧，Deadpool! ” Peter 和 Tom同时喊出来，继而所有人都笑了。

 

————————————————————————

最终回到纽约时，Wade帮May开舱门下飞机，Tom也要尾随下去，却被Peter拉住一边衣角...

“你现在就要走吗？ 回你的世界吗？”

“嗯，恐怕是的，我的经纪人好像只帮我请了半天假，而且如果他发现病房里没有人他会疯的，而且晚上还有个脱口秀节目...”

“吻我...” Peter抬起头，迎着Tom的脸...

“你确定...我是说...May他们...”

“吻我! ” 这次Peter的口气简直是命令。

Tom俯下身，捧起那个少年的头，轻轻吻了下去，但对方显然不想这么浮光掠影，柔软湿润的舌尖挑逗着Tom的唇缝，引诱他开启朱门...

Peter Parker真他妈的是个Good kisser! Tom在心里骂了一句该死，最终还是被攻破防守，与Peter纠缠在了一起。

大概三十秒后，Tom硬生生的把Peter推开说“不! 不! 今天不行! 我得回去! ”

“嗷呜~” Peter发出一声委屈的哀鸣，像极了被告知禁足的Tessa。

“但! 你小子这次不能再说没影就没影了，告诉我怎么才能联系到你! ”

“啊! 你会主动联系我吗? ”

“当然啦...下次，等你有空的时候，我们可以见面...不是这样要拯救世界的时候，我是说，我们可以约个会什么的...如果你愿意...”一说到这个话题Tom不知怎么就变得很没自信，虽然刚刚交换过双唇，但他还是不确定面前的小英雄是否会答应。

“约会? 你是说真的? 我当然愿意! 嗷~ ” Peter激动的跳起来，不想头撞到舱板，他揉揉脑袋，突然想起了什么似的皱皱眉“不过至于你怎么才能主动联系我们的世界，我得问问Wade，只有他才知道穿破次元壁那套事儿...”

“Wade Wilson，时时刻刻在您身边为您效劳~” 不远处舱门口，死侍正托着下巴，一脸花痴冲他们说，“啊，两个蜘蛛宝宝居然是一对儿，这简直比我最好的春梦还要好...”

 

 

注1 Beep me up，Scotty是美剧《星际迷航》里每当需要坐时空旅行时标志性的台词。

注2:军情五处，英国情报机关，相当于英国版FBI


	8. 【番外】你给我独角兽我给你比心心

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 赶在PP生日最后几个小时发出， 未完待续

地球 616 帕克工业

“再告诉我一遍，我为什么帮你花三亿刀做这个梦境记录项目? ” 穿着白色制服的Peter Parker倒吊在天花板上，熟练的操作着面前的全息屏幕。

“因为...你爱我? ”死侍双手托着脸，一脸谄媚的笑把厚厚的皮质面罩都挤出一条弯弯的褶儿。”

“Anna Maria，送客。” 

“等等! 等等! 诶呦，还连个玩笑都不让人家开了～你看看你长大了有多龟毛～你小时候可是可爱多了～”死侍挣脱要来拉他出门的棕发女士，又走近Peter，仰头看着天花板上倒挂着的他，用手里的剑柄戳了戳他的脸——

“真想念那只MCU小虫虫，little Spidey! ”

“你又要开始对我进行你那番突破次元壁的说教了吗？什么什么有个什么电影宇宙，什么什么有个十六岁的我，什么什么需要帮助之类的疯话! ”

“你知道我说的不是疯话，蜘蛛宇宙[注1]里你都见过你的那些同伴了，各个宇宙的。”

“是啊，但我没见过你说的那小子... ” Peter别过头，但口气明显没那么强硬了。

“我都告诉你那是因为版权问题啊! 你见不到任何真人蜘蛛侠! 因为老大哥把你的真人版都卖给Sony影业了，当年!  ”

“切～典型的Pool，疯话连篇～一会儿你又该劝我放弃科研事业跟你一起去拍电影挣钱了...”

“第一条，拍电影确实来钱快，问问Tony，他现在版税分成恐怕都超过斯塔克工业的营收了吧；第二条，听起来疯狂不意味着就是假话，电影版的蜘蛛侠现在有灭顶之灾；第三条，最重要的一条...好吧，其实没有第三条，我就是觉得有三条听起来好听点... 总之现在你的那位小兄弟生死存亡关头，我不信你会见死不救! ”说完死侍抱着双臂仰头看着Peter，黑色眼罩上的白色眼孔皱成一条缝。

“你这样盯着我看是为了让我有罪恶感吗？” 

“你以为呢? ”

“见鬼吧! Wade! 你知道我维持帕克工业有多不容易! Anna天天都在讲我把钱投资在垃圾项目上!”

“事实上，Pool先生这次的提议我倒觉得不坏...”那个矮个子的棕发女士重新走回来加入对话，“梦境记录所需要的核心脑电波传感技术我们已经已经掌握了，而且这项目一旦成功在心理医学界将会是一场革命! 那回报将是惊人的...”

“Anna Maria连你都帮他说话吗?! ” Peter急得从天花板跳下来，站在一高一矮，但都正抱着手臂瞪着他的两人面前。

“你是个天才，别跟钱过不去...” Anna Maria挑挑眉说。

“你是蜘蛛侠，别跟自己过不去...” 死侍拍拍Peter的肩膀。

“好吧好吧你们赢了～明一早儿董事会通报，梦境记录仪项目上马...”

（注1:此处指2014年神奇蜘蛛侠 V3的 Spider-verse，里面有几乎所有动画和漫画版的小虫但没有电影版的）  
——————————————————————————

[阿黄，你说这个写文的人废话会不会太多了?]（注2）

【是啊，他说他要写咱们的春梦这扯了一千字了我还没看见床呢!】

“哦，你们俩可都闭嘴吧! 我现在需要集中精力研究这个破玩意儿! ”死侍一手拿着一个头盔一样的东西，另一只手捧着一本几百页厚的说明书。

【是是是，你已经装着能读懂那本使用手册长达一小时了】

[老白说得对! 放弃吧，Peter Parker是个天才可咱不是，这就是咱为啥喜欢枪，你永远不用看说明书，只需要扣动扳机! 啪啪啪!]

“为什么就不能给我来个大红按钮，为什么! ? 慢着，哈哈! 我找到了! 梦境记录仪的连接口! 插入U盘，走起～晚安～明早见! ”

（注2:框线里是漫画里死侍特有的对话框，阿黄是黄框，老白是白框）

——————————————————————————

“是我，Tom! 我来救你了! Peter! ”

“走开! ”

“别这样! 我听说了! 我会再努力争取的! 我会动用所有人脉的! 我保证! ”

“没有用的! ”

“会有用的，我会留住你的! 留住咱们! ”

“没有用! 没有咱们! 你是Tom Holland! 好莱坞大明星! 我呢? 我是什么? 我甚至都不是个真人! 我只不过是个依托你存在的可笑的漫改人物! ”

“闭嘴!”冷不丁的，Tom扇了Peter一巴掌，那个哭哭啼啼的少年一下子愣住了。

“疼吗? 疼吧。”

“嗯...可是...”

“你觉得假人会痛吗？”

“可是我...” Peter话还没说完，嘴唇却被一个湿吻罩住了——

“现在还觉得不真实吗？Parker先生? ”吻完后的Tom顺势搂住那个小男孩的肩膀，把头抵在他的额顶说。

“还要! ” Peter舔舔嘴，露出小狼一般的神色。

两人很自然的跌落在床上，这里是位于纽约市皇后区的帕克家的公寓,  当然，这会儿梅姨不在家。

“我说...你这床哪怕对于咱们俩也有点太小了...”在接吻的间隙，Tom喘息着对Peter说。

“以前有一张大点的，还有一张双层的，烁灭事件后搬家没了...”Peter一遍说着，一边隔着衣服揉搓着Tom胸前的荷兰豆，“还有! 我不喜欢你拿咋俩的身高开玩笑! ”Peter拧了下那颗豆子，Tom发出嗷的一声惨叫...

“我都说了! 可以摸可以揉可以拉但不能拧不能掐! ”Tom说着佯装生气的打了下Peter的头。

“那可以吸吗？”年轻人毫无畏惧，一只小手已经探进了衣服中，不安分的游走...

“噗...啊...噢，你少来这套，Peter! 今天是我先来的，该轮我了...”

“那，舔一下总可以吧? ”年轻人已经把Tom的衬衣撩到胸口，拿鼻尖在上面蹭着...

“见鬼! 你这个小子! 我十七岁时可没你这么皮! ”Tom发出一声呻吟，屈服于彼得舌尖带来的湿热触感...

“我喜欢你穿衬衣的样子...特别...像个大人...”Peter一边继续把Tom的衬衫往上卷直到罩住他的头，一遍边把舌尖从荷兰豆移至中间的低地，“但我更喜欢你不穿衬衣的样子...”

“你是该多学着穿穿衬衣，小伙子! 这样你就会知道衬衣是有扣子的对门解开的而不是和T恤一样往上拉的! 我都快勒死了，给我解开! ”

“我当然知道衬衣怎么脱了，老头子! 我只是希望你待会儿能够老实一点，你肉骨凡胎的，我可不想一会儿你挣扎太厉害我不小心伤到你...” Peter坐起身骑在Tom的肚子上，自己爽快脱掉T恤扔在一旁，他身下的人这会儿正被一个翻卷上去的衬衣笼子罩住头和手不能动弹。Peter笑嘻嘻的俯下身解开了领口的那粒扣子，往上拉了一点，露出Tom的的下巴和嘴唇，伸了两根手指进去。

“这里我还是需要的，我喜欢你的‘端口’，两端都喜欢...”

被萌住眼睛的Tom此时也不能说话，Peter的两根手指正在他口中搅动着, 蘸取着他的唾液...这他妈的也太辣了，Tom心里由衷的感叹道...这个十七岁的宅男总能用这些理工词汇讲出一些不可描述之事，他能感受到下体在慢慢的膨胀，热热的顶着自己身上那个年轻人的屁股。

“啊，核反应堆开始沸腾啦，我的强子对撞机也要出马了! ” Peter抽出手指，两手搂着Tom的腰，像滑杆一样开心的往后蹭了蹭，坐在了Tom的膝盖上，又重新坐起捯饬起他的皮带扣。

“你看，我喜欢你戴皮带，显得特别...特别成熟...我就只有一条皮带，还是返校日时买西装送的，好大，好宽...”Peter一刻不停的一边嘟囔一边抠摸，但那条带子依然纹丝不动，“好吧，现在我不喜欢皮带了，一点也不喜欢了，因为我打不开...帮帮我呀，要不我就硬掰了? ”

衬衣下的Tom翻了个白眼，下决心回去一定要注册个小号反驳每一个评论他和Peter一样话痨的视频评论，但最终还是吸了一口气说，“两只手指摁着上下的圆点，小鬼!”

咔嗒! 皮带扣弹开了，自动分开两边。

“哇! 神奇! 我要给我自己也弄个这样的放在制服上，还能挂点口袋什么的...”

“你不能，蜘蛛侠永远没腰带，也没口袋，你的手机只能塞在裤裆里，这就是你的命...”

“这么惨的吗？”

“人设的锅，我也无能为力。”


End file.
